Just Curious
by Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes
Summary: Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: Semana Trowa Barton. Tradução Autorizada. 3&2/3x2. Menções a 1x2 (passado). YAOI. Tradutora: Illy-chan H. Wakai. Revisora: Blanxe Yui. A curiosidade matou o gato, mas Trowa ganhou o prêmio. CAP 04 - EPÍLOGO ON! E ENCERRAMENTO DA SEMANA TROWA BARTON! \O/ \O/
1. Just Curious - Sinopse

_**.**_

* * *

**NOTÍCIA BOMBÁSTICA!**

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**GANHA MAIS UMA SEMANA! **

.**  
**

**YES, ISSO MESMO que você acaba de ler! A SEMANA TROWA BARTON acaba de ser EXTENDIDA em MAIS UMA SEMANA! \o/\o/\o/ **

**Veja quais as novas fics que serão lançadas ao final de cada capítulo postado o/**

**E CONTINUEMOS com mais fics MARAVILHOSAS com o Trowa, para alegria GERAL DA NAÇÃO YAOIGUNDAMWINGNIANA!**

_**Illy & Aryam **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_

* * *

_**.**_

**_Just Curious, _por DeathAngel125 – é uma Fanfic traduzida participante do**

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

INÍCIO: **03 DE NOVEMBRO DE 2012 **

**TÉRMINO: 18 DE NOVEMBRO DE 2012**

.

As fanfics originais e traduções postadas nos perfis **Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes, da Illy-chan H. Wakai **e da **AryamMcAllyster**, (aqui no site do Fanfiction . net), a partir desta data de 03/11/2012 até **18**/11/2012, fazem parte **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing:** **SEMANA TROWA BARTON**.

O objetivo do Projeto é focar em um dos cinco pilotos Gundam por vez, mostrando as várias facetas dos rapazes – suas ações e reações – em roteiros em que o piloto da **SEMANA **esteja em relacionamentos, situações, conjunturas e momentos diferentes do usual.

Escolhemos fanfics (originais e traduzidas) que desvendarão os pontos de vista do piloto escolhido sobre o mundo ao seu redor, os diferentes tipos de interação entre os rapazes – seja romântico, de amizade ou não; evidenciando mais intimamente o que ele acha dos demais e como lida com os companheiros de guerra, apostando na postagem de fics e traduções dos mais variados estilos, casais e autoras.

De acordo com o total dos G-Boys, o Projeto está estruturado para ter CINCO semanas dedicadas a cada um deles, em que as fics serão postadas diariamente, então teremos diversão garantida por muito tempo, se der tudo certo ^~

Que São Yaoi reze por nós e nos proteja \o/\o/

Assim, dando início a grande Festa YaoiGundamWingniana que começa hoje, eu e a Aryam trazemos para você o **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: ****SEMANA TROWA BARTON.**

Com a escolha do acrobata de L3 para nossa primeira semana, o Projeto ambiciona quebrar preconceitos e mitos equivocados, mostrando que o piloto do HeavyArms não é um personagem vazio, sem personalidade, mudo, um 'clone' mal feito do Heero ou, ainda, uma 'parede que anda'.

Esperamos te surpreender e fazer você ver o personagem sob outra ótica *.*

PREPARE SEU CORAÇÃO \O/

E comente ^~

_**Illy & Aryam **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_

.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ o . O . o ~~~~~~~~~~~~

.**  
**

**JUST CURIOUS **

_**SÓ CURIOSIDADE **_

**Por DeathAngel125**

**Tradução Autorizada. 3 + 2 / 3x2. Menções a 1x2 (passado). YAOI. Tradutora: Illy-chan H. Wakai & Revisora: Blanxe Yui.**

.

"_**A curiosidade matou o gato, mas Trowa ganhou seu prêmio."**_

_**DeathAngel125**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~ o . O . o ~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

AEEEEE, boa tarde, pessoal! \o/\o/

Sejam muito bem vindos ao nosso oitavo dia da **SEMANA TROWA BARTON!** Aliás, já estão sabendo da notícia?

A Aryam e eu estamos tão empolgadas com o nosso projeto **Pilotos Gundam Wing, **que o nosso amado Trowa ganhou mais uma semana de fanfics! YEAH! \o/\o/

Oh Céus, que São Yaoi nos proteja *.*

Ok, a fic que trago para vocês hoje, diferente das anteriores, só veio parar nas minhas mãos 04 dias ANTES do início da **SEMANA TROWA**. Sério! O_O A **Blanxe**, uma das melhores ficwriters de Gundam Wing – sem falar amiga muito querida e **minha** Alpha \o/ – a leu primeiro e passou para mim, dizendo que eu _**tinha**_ que ler! Quando eu soube que era 3x2... Já viram, ne? XDDD

Devorei a fic todinha e não sosseguei... Enquanto não recebi o email da **DeathAngel125** me dando permissão para traduzi-la! *Illy-chan rápida no gatilho, hohohohoho* Além do mais, a Death é uma das **RARÍSSIMAS** ficwriters do fandom americano de GW a **SÓ** escrever com 3x2 / 2x3 e NUNCA que eu ia deixar passar uma chance destas /o/

A fic é pequena, tem apenas 03 caps – quero mais T.T – e é bem leve, sem grandes dramas ou temas pesados, mas ela te ganha rapidinho! Impossível não se deixar levar pelo Heero, Duo e principalmente, o Trowa.

Gostei, muito em particular, da relação 01 x 02 e também de cada um em separado – o jeito de lidarem um com o outro é muito gostosa de ver. Ficou muito autêntica, sem frescuras e... Espera... O_O Daqui a pouco vou lançar uma campanha com tema do tipo: 'Contra mimimi nas fics de GW!' kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk *se esconde das pedras*

O Duo está PERFEITO! Ele é um verdadeiro amálgama, uma delícia só - impossível não se apaixonar por ele, hehehe

Como o foco de nossa semana é o Trowa, a **Just Curious** foi escolhida de forma tão relâmpago por trazer um Tro mais humano, com dúvidas, questionamentos e com um interesse beeeeeem óbvio por um dos ex-companheiros de guerra. OK, ele JURA que não é TÃO escancarado assim, mas... Caramba, se até 01 percebeu... XD

Não se enganem: o moreno de olhos verdes é simplesmente MORTAL quando, determinado, decide ir em frente na conquista de uma certa pessoa, optando, primeiro, por conhecer esta pessoa melhor e deixá-lo conhecê-lo também. Trowa Barton = DETERMINADO & MUITO FOFO aqui! *_*

Ou seja: a DeathAngel125 fez uma ótima caracterização de todos eles, conseguindo trabalhar MUITO BEM as problemáticas trazidas pelas aparências ou pela forma distorcida como vemos as pessoas às vezes – e o despertar da... curiosidade de um **certo alguém** por um _**outro alguém**_ é apaixonante, vocês irão conferir ^~

E oh Meu São Yaoi! Preparem-se para se DERRETER quando o Tro falar 'só curiosidade'! XDDDDDD

_**Illy & Aryam **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_


	2. Just Curious - Cap 01

_**.**_

* * *

**NOTÍCIA BOMBÁSTICA!**

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**GANHA MAIS UMA SEMANA! **

.

**YES, ISSO MESMO que você acaba de ler! A SEMANA TROWA BARTON acaba de ser EXTENDIDA em MAIS UMA SEMANA! \o/\o/\o/ **

**Veja quais as novas fics que serão lançadas ao final de cada capítulo postado o/**

**E CONTINUEMOS com mais fics MARAVILHOSAS com o Trowa, para alegria GERAL DA NAÇÃO YAOIGUNDAMWINGNIANA!**

_**Illy & Aryam **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções**_

* * *

_**.**_

**_Just Curious, _por DeathAngel125 – é uma Fanfic traduzida participante do**

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**TÉRMINO: 18 DE NOVEMBRO DE 2012**

**.**

**Autora:** DeathAngel125.

**Tradutora:** Illy-chan H. Wakai.

**Revisão:** Blanxe Yui

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance.

**Casais:** 1x2 (passado); 3+2 (presente)

**Censura:** Lime.

**Avisos:** rapazes se interessando por rapazes. Se não gosta, não leia. Doçura, fofura. Ponto de vista: Trowa.

**Retratações:** os personagens não são meus. Eu adoraria que fossem, mas, infelizmente, eles pertencem a um grupo de pessoas com muito mais dinheiro do que eu.

**Nota da Autora: **como sempre, um obrigado especial para a melhor Beta Reader que existe! Obrigada, _**TanithNight!**_ Sem você, as vírgulas e hífens acabariam me matando!

**Nota da Tradutora: OBRIGADAS GIGANTESCOS **à minha querida amiga _**Blanxe Yui**_, não apenas pela Revisão, mas, principalmente, por ter feito o **MEGA** favor de **me apresentar** esta **deliciosa fic 3x2**, que **ADOREI** *.*

.

* * *

.

**JUST CURIOUS **

_**SÓ CURIOSIDADE **_

**Por DeathAngel125**

**Tradução: Illy-chan H. Wakai & Revisão: Blanxe Yui**

.

* * *

**Cap. 01**

Sei que estou encarando o homem sentado no canto daquele quarto de hotel, mas não consigo me impedir. Sem desviar o olhar, dirijo-me ao terceiro integrante de nosso grupo.

— Ele vai ficar bem?

Heero ergue o olhar por cima da tela do seu laptop, olha para o outro homem um segundo antes de perguntar:

— Duo, e os explosivos? — a resposta de Duo é apenas um grunhido, mas parece satisfazer Heero, o líder desta missão. — Ele está calculando a quantidade de explosivos que vai precisar para explodir a parte do edifício onde as drogas estão armazenadas, sem espalhá-las para todos os lados — me explica.

— Ele está tentando adivinhar?

— A quantidade será exatamente a que iremos precisar para nos livrarmos das drogas sem destruir o restante do armazém. Ele sabe o quão importante é conseguirmos o restante dos dados existentes no sistema.

Ainda tenho minhas dúvidas e as expresso.

— Ele não está usando papel ou calculadora... Nem mesmo um lápis.

— Os cálculos estão todos na cabeça dele. Eles estarão corretos, Trowa.

— Ao contrário de convicção popular, eu tenho um cérebro. — Duo fica de pé e se estica, como um gato, estendendo os braços para o alto**, **na direção do teto com rachaduras. Seus movimentos são comedidos, enquanto anda em direção à mesa em que Heero e eu estamos usando para planejar o nosso ataque. Não consigo desviar o olhar quando ele casualmente desliza uma mão por baixo da camisa, erguendo-a um pouco e revelando a pele pálida, coçando a lateral de seu corpo ao mesmo tempo em que se inclina sobre as costas de Heero e digita rapidamente alguns dados com a outra mão.

— Isto é o que precisamos. Envie o pedido para a base e diga que em duas horas estarei no ponto de encontro combinado para pegar tudo.

— O prazo é muito curto. — Heero murmura, afastando a mão de Duo para digitar a mensagem solicitada.

Duo retira a mão do teclado, mas continua encostado contra o homem de olhos azul-cobalto, gesto que Heero nunca permite a outras pessoas.

— Um dos componentes que preciso fica instável depois de um certo tempo. Vou pegar os explosivos e volto para cá para buscar vocês dois.

— Precisamos revisar o plano com você, — eu digo piscando quando olhos violetas fixam-se em mim, repentinamente. — Fizemos algumas alterações enquanto você estava ocupado.

— Eu sou perfeitamente capaz de ouvir e pensar ao mesmo tempo, Trowa. Ouvi sobre as mudanças que vocês fizeram. Sei qual é a minha parte; não estrague com a sua. — Depois de apertar rapidamente o ombro de Heero, ele pega sua jaqueta. — Tenho outras coisas para providenciar. Estejam prontos quando eu voltar; as mudanças que você dois fizeram no plano nos deixaram com um horário ainda mais apertado que o anterior.

Observo pela janela enquanto ele entra no jipe que estávamos usando para esta missão, querendo saber quando esta fascinação por ele começou. Não fazia muito tempo, mas também não era tão recente assim. Algumas vezes, parecia que eu havia acordado um dia, desesperado por saber alguma coisa… qualquer coisa… sobre ele.

— Você não deveria tratá-lo como se fosse um idiota.

As palavras me assustam, assim como o tom áspero.

— Eu não quis insinuar algo assim, eu só nunca vi alguém capaz calcular quantidades de explosivos de cabeça, antes. Não quis ser... cruel.

— Se você lhe passar um jogo de coordenadas no espaço, ele pode lhe dizer com certeza o que tem nelas, só para começar. Ele também pode calcular uma trajetória de lançamento completa só de cabeça.

— Você consegue fazer isso? — Se havia alguém capaz de algo assim, esse alguém seria Heero com o seu cérebro computadorizado, com certeza.

— Não. Viajo com ele frequentemente e ele nunca errou. Parei de conferir os cálculos que ele fazia depois da terceira ou quarta vez que voamos juntos.

Como sempre, o comentário de Heero deixa-me questionando o tipo de relacionamento que eles tinham. Obviamente, ele e Duo se dão bem. Heero sempre aceita que Duo o toque casualmente e Duo parece entender os grunhidos e rosnados que formam o vocabulário de Heero. Há uma dúzia de fofocas sobre eles, vindas principalmente de nossos amigos e de pessoas que trabalham com Heero e eu. Nem um dos dois confirmou ou negou esses rumores até hoje.

Pretendendo perguntar, eu abro minha boca, mas o que sai ela é totalmente diferente do que eu tinha planejado dizer.

— O que o Duo faz?

— Você já sabe a parte dele, Trowa. — Heero nem mesmo olha para mim.

— Não. O que ele faz, quando não está em missão com os Preventers?

Agora eu tenho a atenção completa de Heero. Os olhos dele estreitam-se em minha direção.

— Por que você quer saber?

— Só curiosidade. — É mais duro admitir do que eu acreditei que seria, e meu parceiro parece suspeitar ainda mais de mim. — Ninguém sabe coisa alguma a respeito dele, Heero; no nosso ramo de trabalho, isso é suspeito e gera curiosidade. Existem dúzias de rumores sobre ele no QG. Ele sempre atende quando é convocado, ninguém nunca o vê por aí quando ele não está conosco e some, quando o trabalho termina. Ele tem casa, uma vida social… um namorado?

Eu finalmente arranco uma reação quando menciono o tal namorado, na forma de um rubor profundo no rosto de Heero, mas agora que comecei a perguntar, não consigo me fazer parar:

— Todo mundo tem uma imagem pintada na cabeça de um Duo do tipo despreocupado, sem laços com nada nem ninguém e que não leva a vida a sério. Essa imagem não se ajusta ao homem que acabou de sair daqui, então, quem é ele, na verdade?

Heero olha para o vidro encardido, rachado da janela, o rosto ainda corado pela pergunta sobre o namorado, embora seu olhar fuzilante tivesse sido suprimido.

— Eu não acredito que exista alguém que realmente conheça o Duo. Ele é a pessoa feliz que demonstra ser e, ao mesmo tempo, o cara que pode fazer cálculos complexos só de cabeça. Ele é afetuoso e aberto e também cauteloso e reservado. Ele é um quebra-cabeça envolvido num enigma, por sua vez embrulhado em um taco com uma casca inquebrável. — Heero suspira, voltando o olhar para mim. — Ele não tem um namorado, pelo o que eu sei. Ele tem um trabalho o qual ele pode sair e voltar na hora que precisar. Isso é tudo que eu lhe contarei, Trowa. Qualquer outra coisa, você terá que perguntar a ele mesmo. Ande, precisamos nos preparar.

Ele se levanta, fechando o laptop e guardando-o cuidadosamente. Heero poderia considerar o tópico como resolvido, mas eu não:

— Por que você não é o namorado dele? Vocês gostam um do outro.

Heero não pausa enquanto começa a empacotar vários itens eletrônicos montados no quarto.

— Eu fui, durante algum tempo.

É difícil decidir o que é mais chocante: o fato de que eles realmente haviam ficado juntos e mantido isto em segredo, ou o arrependimento que consigo ouvir na voz de Heero.

— Por que não é mais? Você ainda gosta dele, não gosta?

— Todos acreditam que eu sou frio e não sei conversar com outras pessoas; entre nós dois, porém, foi Duo que se mostrou como alguém que não consegue se abrir. Havia partes dele que eu não conseguia alcançar. Com o tempo, percebi que o que nós tínhamos não era o suficiente e acabei nosso relacionamento.

Tendo que me dar por satisfeito com aquela resposta, ajudo-o a empacotar silenciosamente nosso equipamento em caixas forradas por espuma, fazendo pilhas separadas com o que nós precisaremos na próxima parte da missão e outra contendo o material que não iríamos mais precisar. Colocando óculos de proteção com visão noturna, estou ajustando o ângulo quando gelo com a próxima fala de Heero.

— Se você quiser minha permissão ou aprovação, você a tem.

— Permissão para quê?

— Chegar junto, sair com ele, o que você quiser. Duo e eu terminamos a tempo suficiente para que eu não me importe se ele tem outros relacionamentos.

— De onde você tirou essa ideia de que quero fazer isso? Eu só estou curioso, Heero. — ainda consigo dizer, guardando o óculos de proteção com cuidado excruciante.

— Eu vi o jeito como você o olha. Notei a forma como você presta atenção se tocam no nome dele. Quando ele entra de repente numa sala, você imediatamente arranja algo para fazer e sai.

— Isso não é verdade. — Eu nego, mesmo sabendo que é. — Só estou curioso, como todo mundo por aqui.

Heero se cala, aparentemente ponderando sobre deixar o assunto morrer. Gostaria de não ter feito nem metade daquelas perguntas, porque realmente não sei lidar com o que Heero está me dizendo. Eu realmente ajo de forma tão estranha perto de Duo? Seria assim tão óbvio a qualquer um que não fosse Heero?

— Ele acha que você não gosta dele.

A declaração me faz parar de súbito, piscando, e depois virar para meu parceiro com choque estampado no rosto.

— O quê?

— Duo vê as mesmas coisas que eu vejo, mas as interpreta de jeito diferente. Ele acredita que você fica vigiando-o porque não confia nele e que sempre sai dos lugares onde ele chega porque não o suporta. Qual de nós está certo, Trowa? Você se sente atraído por ele ou você o odeia?

— Eu não o odeio. — Respondo, mas depois me recuo: — Isso também não significa que me sinto atraído por ele. Como eu disse, só estou curioso.

— Se você não sente atração por ele, ou você é cego ou está morto. Todo mundo se sente atraído por Duo. — Os olhos azuis prussianos de Heero capturam os meus verdes, uma sobrancelha erguida. — Vai dizer que nunca pensou como seria tê-lo nu, se contorcendo debaixo do seu corpo, ou em cima de você? Toda aquela energia pulsante não o abandona quando ele está na cama. Pense nessa intensidade focalizada em você, em mãos correndo por cima de...

— CHEGA! — Todo o sangue em minha cabeça desceu para o meio das minhas pernas, e Heero está sorrindo maliciosamente, claramente divertido por minha reação. Virando-me para esconder a protuberância extremamente óbvia repuxando a frente de meu jeans, admito: — Ele é atraente, Heero. Você _**sabe**_ disso. Pra que ficar dizendo coisas assim? O que quer provar? Que vocês foram amantes? Eu já tinha adivinhado desde a primeira vez que eu o vi tocar em você e você não ameaçou dar-lhe um tiro.

— Por que você está excitado?

Se Heero realmente é tapado deste jeito, ele tem escondido isso muito bem todo esse tempo.

— Eu sou gay, Heero. Eu posso muito bem estar dando em cima de você, do Wufei ou de uma dúzia de outros caras que eu conheço, em vez do Duo.

— Por que não admite que quer dormir com ele, pelo menos? Não seria uma surpresa. Você não faz ideia de quantos caras dão em cima dele quando ele aparece no QG.

— Quantos?

— Muitos. Mas você não dá a mínima, certo? Afinal, ele só é mais outro carinha bonito para você.

Mas eu me importo, e não acredito estar conseguindo enganar Heero de jeito nenhum sobre isso. Trabalhando em silêncio, tento descobrir o que eu deveria dizer, se deveria me render e admitir a verdade. Heero é meu parceiro,e não existem muitas pessoas no mundo que me conheçam tão bem como ele.

— Se eu soubesse disso antes, provavelmente teria arrebentado cada um deles. Eles não deveriam tratá-lo como um objeto.

— Ele é bem mais do que somente um homem atraente para você.

— Sim, ele é, mas eu não sei o que isso significa. — Ergo uma mão quando ele estreita os olhos azuis prussianos em mim. — Heero, eu não estou tentando evitar sua pergunta. Eu realmente não entendo o que sinto.

— Entender emoções nunca foi nosso ponto forte, não é?

A risada que dou é mais amarga do que gostaria.

— Não se ofenda, mas acredito que tenho um entendimento melhor sobre meus sentimentos e emoções que você – eu as compreendia melhor. É difícil admitir que, dentre nós dois, desta vez o confuso sou eu.

— Não estou ofendido. — Heero me assegura em voz baixa. — Você entendia o que sentia. Provavelmente Duo o confundiu. Para mim, foi o oposto. Ele me ajudou a entender com clareza minhas emoções. Aposto que, se você passar mais tempo com ele, com certeza Duo poderia lhe ajudar a compreender o que sente.

— Isso não é provável. — Depositando a última caixa na pilha que deveríamos deixar para trás para ser recolhida por uma equipe de apoio, sacudo minha cabeça, descrente. — Se você tivesse que escolher entre passar seu tempo com uma pessoa de quem realmente gosta ou com uma que despreza, qual escolheria? Não seria uma escolha tão difícil assim, seria?

— Tem razão. E se pudéssemos encontrar um jeito de você poder passar algum tempo com ele? Vocês dois poderiam conversar.

A sugestão era absurda. Mesmo assim, senti um fio de esperança.

— O que você vai fazer? Nos prender dentro de um armário?

— Me deixe pensar nisto até voltarmos para o QG.

— Tem certeza de que quer me ajudar a ficar com Duo, Heero? Pode estar comprometendo uma segunda chance entre vocês dois. — Isto me aborrece, mas conhecendo Heero como conheço, não passaria por cima de uma chance dele ser feliz.

— Eu ainda quero Duo, mas não da mesma forma que antes. Nós dois não fomos feitos para ficarmos juntos. Ele precisa de alguém com quem possa se abrir e esta pessoa não sou eu. Demorou um bom tempo para admitir que eu nunca fui. Já faz alguns meses que venho querendo saber se você é essa pessoa que ele precisa, mas nunca apareceu uma abertura para conversarmos, até agora.

Com uma perfeita compreensão, entendo que fora eu quem havia lhe dado a oportunidade pela qual ele estava esperando, ao fazer aquelas perguntas aparentemente inocentes. Por seu olhar desconfiado, acho que ele sabe que já percebi a jogada. Recusando-me a engolir a isca, reviro meus olhos.

— Vamos nos preparar. É capaz de ele surtar se nos atrasarmos.

— Pode imaginar o que ele diria, se lhe contássemos o motivo de termos nos atrasado? — Heero ri da piada interna e eu me encontro fazendo o mesmo, porém menos empolgado.

Vai ser um longo dia.

* * *

Continua o/

.

* * *

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**TÉRMINO: 18 DE NOVEMBRO DE 2012**

* * *

**Você acabou de ler: Just Curious (DeathAngel125 – Cap. 01)**

.

**Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

**Traduções**

**Scandal / Escândalo (Aryam – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**Comforts (Kracken – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**Sweet Dreams (Babaca – Cap. Único já postado)**

**Lost Vows** **(Trixie - Cap. Único já postado)**

**Nocturnal Games Series – Fic 02 (Babaca - Cap. 02 já postado)**

**Glow (Kracken – Cap. Único já postado)**

**In Your Eyes (Trixie – Cap. Único já postado)**

**Pet (Trixie – Cap. Único já postado)**

**Rattlesnakes (Trixie – Cap. 01 já postado)**

Bath House (Kracken)

The Best Laid Plans (Caroline)

.

**Acesse o perfil da Illy-chan H. Wakai , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia a fic a ser lançada \o/**

**Fanfic Original**

Ciclo de Memórias (Cap 03)

.

**Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

**Traduções**

**Sleep Deprivation (Sunhawk - Cap. Único já postado)**

**Horrible - Extra 2 (Merula - Extra 2 já postado)**

**Trowa's Mission (Merula – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**He Promissed (CJMarie - Cap. Único já postado)**

**Timing is Everything (Blue Soaring - Cap. Único já postado)**

**Tiny Little Trowa (Raihne - já postada)**

**Kiss The Cook - Trowa Style (Kracken - já postada)**

**Trowa's Mission (Merula – Cap. 02 já postado)**

Jornada (Aryam)

Nightmares (Merula)

Scrooge (Sunhawk)

**E comente, claro XD**


	3. Just Curious - Cap 02

_**.**_

**NOTÍCIA BOMBÁSTICA!**

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**GANHA MAIS UMA SEMANA! **

**YES, ISSO MESMO que você acaba de ler! A SEMANA TROWA BARTON acaba de ser EXTENDIDA em MAIS UMA SEMANA! \o/\o/\o/ **

**Veja quais as novas fics que serão lançadas ao final de cada capítulo postado o/**

**E CONTINUEMOS com mais fics MARAVILHOSAS com o Trowa, para alegria GERAL DA NAÇÃO YAOIGUNDAMWINGNIANA!**

_**Illy & Aryam **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções**_

* * *

_**.**_

**_Just Curious, _por DeathAngel125 – é uma Fanfic traduzida participante do**

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**TÉRMINO: 18 DE NOVEMBRO DE 2012**

**.**

**Autora:** DeathAngel125.

**Tradutora:** Illy-chan H. Wakai.

**Revisão:** Blanxe Yui

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Doçura.

**Casais:** 1x2 (passado); 3+2 (presente)

**Censura:** Lime.

**Avisos:** rapazes se interessando por rapazes. Se não gosta, não leia. Doçura, fofura. Ponto de vista: Trowa.

**Retratações:** Os personagens não são meus. Eu adoraria que fossem, mas, infelizmente, eles pertencem a um grupo de pessoas com muito mais dinheiro do que eu.

**Nota da Autora: **Como sempre, um obrigado especial para a melhor Beta Reader que existe! Obrigada, _**TanithNight!**_ Sem você, as vírgulas e hífens acabariam me matando!

**Nota da Tradutora: OBRIGADAS GIGANTESCOS **à minha querida amiga _**Blanxe Yui**_, não apenas pela Revisão, mas, principalmente, por ter feito o **MEGA** favor de **me apresentar** esta **deliciosa fic 3x2**, que **ADOREI** *.*

.

* * *

**JUST CURIOUS **

_**SÓ CURIOSIDADE **_

**Por DeathAngel125**

**Tradução: Illy-chan H. Wakai & Revisão: Blanxe Yui**

* * *

**Cap. 02**

.

Como Heero previra, o planejamento das explosões de Duo foi perfeito. Movendo-me pelo corredor, parabenizo Duo em silêncio, enquanto confiro meu relógio e estremeço. A parte dele do plano fora executada de forma brilhante. A minha, por outro lado, está sendo cheia de atrasos e obstáculos. Já estou atrasado cinco minutos inteiros e dou de cara com outro problema.

Seis guardas armados estavam entre eu e o laboratório onde preciso entrar, quando só deveria haver um. Ou nosso informante estava errado, ou a segurança fora reforçada em algum momento nas últimas vinte e quatro horas.

— _Status._ — A voz monótona de Heero em meu ouvido me fez recuar para um canto, esperando que a voz dele não alcance os guardas, que estão conversando entre si.

— _Tudo OK aqui. Objetivo foi destruído; repito, o objetivo foi destruído._ — Duo está, é claro, falando das drogas que ele havia sido encarregado de se livrar.

Minha hesitação em responder é claramente notada, mas me surpreende ser Duo quem faz a pergunta fatal:

— _Dez minutos, T_? — Ele me chama pela letra inicial do meu primeiro nome, uma vez que desprezava os codinomes numéricos que nos tinham sido dados pelos cientistas durante as guerras e, posteriormente, propagadas pela Oz.

— Houve complicações. — Admito em voz baixa, atento aos homens meros metros de minha atual posição. — Estou com uma grande margem de atraso.

— _Você pode completar sua parte?_ — Heero permanece profissional, mas consigo ouvir preocupação em seu tom de voz. Nós _precisamos_ destas informações.

— Conseguirei. Recuso-me a falhar.

— _Cai fora, 'Ro. Eu vou ajudar o T_.

— _Maldição._ — A frustração na voz de Heero é fácil de ouvir, mas Duo a ignora, como faz com a maioria das coisas que não quer ouvir.

— _Meu trabalho está feito. Sua parte é a mais importante, mas precisamos das informações do T, ou tudo vai ser inútil._ — Eu posso ouvir a respiração pesada pelo comunicador e sei que Duo já está a caminho, a despeito do tom do japonês.

Heero parece escutar também. Obviamente resignado com o fato de que Duo iria fazer o que queria, nosso líder declarou seriamente:

— _Você tem seis minutos._

— _Tá, Tá. Vaza, 'Ro. A gente se vê no QG pra tomar uma cerva. Qual é o problema, T?_

— Seis guardas armados ao fim do corredor F. Nosso informante disse que só haveria um.

— Isso não te deixa puto? Precisamos de velocidade e não de sutileza, certo? Tem uma tubulação partindo do laboratório, não tem?

— Acredito que sim. — Já estou começando a ficar preocupado. Tenho o péssimo pressentimento que Duo está a ponto de mandar nosso cuidadoso plano para os ares... Não que eu tenha alguma escolha, mas pelo menos um aviso seria legal.

— _Ótimo. Proteja a cabeça. Hora dos fogos de artifício._ — É todo o aviso que recebo antes de ver um objeto passar zunindo pelo ar.

Só houve tempo suficiente para identificar o objeto antes de eu ser jogado de joelhos ao chão, aturdido demais para lutar contra o corpo esguio que cai sobre o meu. É uma coisa boa, porque percebo que é Duo, me protegendo da luz ofuscante, saindo de cima de mim logo depois da explosão me atingir.

— Idiota! Eu disse para se proteger! Por que você ficou aí de pé, parado?

— Eu estou acostumado a agentes que são mais claros quanto ao que vão fazer.

— Eu não sou um agente!

Qualquer resposta que eu poderia dar não seria ouvida, pois ele já corria para os guardas atordoados. Quando o alcancei, todos os seis estavam no chão, inconscientes. Duo está sorrindo torto para mim, sua respiração apenas um pouco mais rápida.

— Primeiro você, T. Você tem os códigos. — Ele gesticula à fechadura de porta.

Estou pasmo por não haver alarmes tocando para todos os lados e comento isto enquanto abro a porta para o laboratório digitando o código mencionado por Duo. Encontrando um terminal seguro, rapidamente localizo os arquivos que preciso e começo a copiá-los, antes de infiltrar um vírus criado por Heero e que destruirá a rede inteira deles dentro de minutos.

— Não tem alarme algum tocando porque não tem ninguém acordado para ativá-los. Temos dois minutos, no máximo, antes que alguém acorde ou os guardas postos fora de combate sejam encontrados.

— E os quatro guardas que despistei no início do corredor? — Trabalho enquanto vou falando, atento à movimentação de Duo pelo local.

— Todos fora de combate.

— Impossível. O único modo de você conseguir se livrar deles tão rápido seria matando-os! — contesto, esperando que não tenha sido assim que ele chegou tão rápido aonde eu estava. A guerra acabou e eu considero a vida acima de tudo, mesmo que sejam vidas da escória.

— Eu já estava a caminho quando você não respondeu de imediato. Alguma coisa tinha que ter dado errado para te impedir de responder.

Duo me conhecer tão bem era perturbador, mas eu não tinha tempo para questioná-lo agora sobre aquilo, estava focado em fazer meu trabalho. O chiado de portas pneumáticas se abrindo chamam minha atenção e olho a tempo de ver as portas de vidro do laboratório fechando-se, trancando-nos ali dentro.

— Descobriram nossa posição?

— Ainda não. Só vedei as portas. É a única forma de manter a explosão restrita só a este local. Já terminou?

— Terminei. Explosão? — Fico de pé, deixando o vírus trabalhar e comprimo o disco de dados em um estojo praticamente indestrutível, empurrando dentro do estojo que eu trazia junto ao meu tórax. É o melhor modo para levar objetos pequenos, quebráveis, especialmente projetado para esse tipo de uso pelo pessoal de pesquisa dos Preventers.

— O que você está fazendo? — Pergunto quando vejo Duo abrir a tampa do que parece ser um grande tanque de água.

— Você sabe nadar, certo? Ou pelo menos prender o fôlego durante alguns minutos?

— Eu sei nadar. — Respondo. Posso ver um plano se formando em sua mente. Pelo menos, _acho_ que posso. A mente dele trabalha de forma realmente incomum.

Ele acena com a cabeça enquanto amarra a própria bolsa com firmeza a si mesmo, uma mochila que ele sempre traz consigo nas missões dos Preventers.

— Excelente. Este tanque vai dar direto no sistema de esgoto. Tem um túnel subterrâneo que segue por uns dez quilômetros aproximadamente.

— Ficou louco? Se você estiver errado, vamos ser jogados no oceano! — Não a coisa mais gentil para dizer para a pessoa pela qual você decide que tem sentimentos, mas reajo muito melhor quando tenho um plano anterior já esquematizado, é por isso que Heero e eu trabalhamos tão bem juntos.

— Nah, o oceano está muito longe. Se eu estiver errado, o mais distante que vamos chegar é a um lago a aproximadamente uns dezesseis quilômetros. — Duo olha para mim enquanto se abaixa no chão, as mãos programando agilmente um cronômetro. — Não estou errado. Confie em mim, Trowa.

Seus olhos estão suplicando para que eu confie nele, não deixando escolha alguma:

— OK, mas se morrermos, eu farei de sua vida na eternidade um inferno.

— Provavelmente não iremos para o mesmo lugar depois que morrermos, mas vou ficar de olho em você lá do meu resort particular no inferno; só para o caso de você se cansar de todos aqueles anjinhos bonitinhos cantando ao seu redor.

Metade do tempo estou convencido que Duo é completamente insano e a outra metade, tenho certeza de que ele é mais são que qualquer outra pessoa que eu conheça. Esta é uma dessas vezes que eu estou absolutamente convicto que ele é louco de carteirinha. Por que diabos ele está falando tão tranquilamente sobre morte e inferno, não faço a mínima ideia. É aterrorizante perceber que eu _confio_ nele, embora não esteja seguro sobre seu estado de sanidade ou mesmo entenda como o pensamento dele se processa, e que eu _sempre_ confiei. Por que inferno eu tinha que me sentir atraído por um cara tão enrolado e confuso?

Não há tempo para entender isso, pois ouvimos gritos pelo corredor. Duo lança algo no canto da sala, enchendo-a de fumaça, então agarra meus braços e me empurra para o tanque aberto, subindo facilmente acima de mim.

— Mergulhe direto para o fundo. Quando a válvula de liberação abrir, precisamos estar o mais perto possível da escotilha ou vamos nos afogar. Vamos ter cinco segundos para chegar lá depois que eu fechar a tampa, e a bomba vai explodir depois de trinta. Temos que estar o mais longe possível quando isso acontecer. — Vendo a expressão em meu rosto, ele revira os olhos dramaticamente: — Vai demorar pelo menos uns dois minutos, pelo menos, para eles conseguirem abrir a porta; eu arruinei o sistema dela com meu vírus. Ninguém vai morrer... Só vai impedi-los de descobrir para onde fomos e, se tivermos sorte, pensarão que nos suicidamos na explosão – pelo menos, até poderem fazer uma revista minuciosa pela sala.

Já tendo aprendido minha lição sobre questionar os cálculos dele, assenti mais uma vez e mergulhei enquanto ele alcançava a tampa. A mais profunda escuridão nos envolveu, água nos jogando para todos os lados. Esquecendo para qual lado eu deveria ir, hesito, fechando o pulso sobre a mão que me agarra, confiando em Duo para nos tirar dali para que não sucumbíssemos a uma lenta morte por afogamento.

Os tais cinco segundos mais pareceram cinco minutos, mas repentinamente a água foi sugada violentamente do tanque, nos levando com ela, jogando-nos de um lado para o outro em meio à torrente. De alguma forma, Duo não se soltou de mim, sua mão agarrada à minha como fosse uma tábua de salvação. Eu o senti sacudir uma vez e o corpo dele colidir com o meu, mas sem nunca me soltar.

Incapaz de fazer nada a não ser rolar à mercê da água, do nada eu começo a lembrar cada momento em que ele tivera uma palavra amável ou um sorriso para mim, surpreendendo-me com quantas destas memórias existem. Talvez seja apropriado que a última imagem em minha mente seja a de Duo me encarando com aqueles olhos vibrantes, me pedindo para confiar nele.

De repente, a água não mais está ao nosso redor, e somos cuspidos num duro chão de concreto. Duo está preso debaixo de mim enquanto tusso desesperadamente; tirando a água de minha garganta, puxo o ar em surpresa. Sair de cima dele é difícil, meus braços e pernas estão fracos, mas finalmente consigo, ao mesmo que percebo que ele está murmurando alguma coisa.

— Filho-da-mãe pesado dos infernos, caindo em cima de mim como se eu fosse uma cama ou algo parecido é?. Não sabe como estou dolorido em alguns lugares, sem falar que a minha cabeça dói como se tivesse sido rachada ao meio por uma árvore.

— Fale em inglês, porcaria!

— Era inglês. — Ele rosnou, começando a tossir, rolando para o outro lado no chão.

Deixando-o ter alguma privacidade enquanto cuspia a água dos pulmões, aproveito para dar uma olhada no túnel, feliz por não estar tão escuro quanto o tanque de água. Não chega a ser luminoso, mas pelo menos não é aquela escuridão sufocante que não pode ser penetrada. Infelizmente, cheira exatamente como é... um esgoto. Respirando pela boca, olho para trás quando ele finalmente para de tossir.

— Que tipo de inglês era então?

Ele também respira fundo, enquanto seus olhos analisam o túnel. Sem olhar para mim, dá de ombros.

— Boa parte gíria de L2. Demora um tempo para entender. Tenho tendência a ficar dizendo coisas estranhas se levo pancadas na cabeça.

Lembrando do jeito que o corpo dele tinha batido no meu durante nosso rodopio pela água, lhe pergunto:

— Você está bem?

Sem esperar por uma resposta o puxo para perto de mim, ajoelhando-me enquanto inspeciono a cabeça dele o máximo que posso na luz difusa. Não levo muito tempo para encontrar o corte na testa, junto ao seu cabelo acima do olho esquerdo, que vai que se estende sobre seu nariz até a orelha. Ele silva quando toco a ferida, sentindo o calor pegajoso do sangue que vaza do machucado. Sabendo que ele normalmente está preparado para qualquer emergência, eu o questiono:

— Você tem algum kit de primeiros socorros e uma lanterna? Precisamos desinfetar esta ferida ou ela vai infeccionar.

— Eu tenho os dois na mochila. Você vai ter que me ajudar a procurar. — A voz de Duo está baixa, algo que captura minha atenção. Ele raramente fica quieto, a menos que algo esteja muito, mas muito ruim. Durante a guerra, Quatre dizia que tudo estava bem até que Duo ficasse quieto. Em geral, era quando a merda batia no ventilador.

— O que está errado?

— Desloquei meu ombro. Preciso me livrar da mochila para colocá-lo de volta no lugar.

— Maldição, Duo, como você se lascou todo assim e eu não?

— Porque, ao contrário você, eu fiquei de olhos abertos e pude ver os obstáculos em que íamos bater.

Isto significa ele estava me protegendo; não preciso perguntar para confirmar. Envergonhado pelo modo áspero como o tratei, tento ser gentil enquanto removo sua mochila. É doloroso, mas o único som que ele deixa escapar é um silvo quando removo a alça de cima do seu ombro, sentindo que o osso definitivamente não está onde deveria.

— O que quer que eu trate primeiro? Seu ombro ou sua cabeça?

— Me ajude a levantar que coloco meu ombro no lugar.

Pelo tom de voz noto que ele não quer ajuda, então o auxilio a ficar de pé, ainda o segurando por um momento para limpar o sangue de cima do seu olho, então me forço a deixá-lo ir. Dou-lhe as costas uma vez que ele se dirige à parede, procurando em sua mochila pela lanterna e o kit de primeiros socorros, sacudindo minha cabeça quando encontro tudo junto preso com fita-adesiva.

Tirando o que preciso da mochila de Duo, eu aguardo. Segundos depois há o som de carne atingindo brutalmente uma superfície sólida, o barulho repugnante de osso voltando para o lugar e um gemido de dor. Antes mesmo de pensar no que estou fazendo, estou ao seu lado, conseguindo pegá-lo antes que caia pesadamente no chão. Ele não desmaiou, mas está bem perto, os olhos fechados com força enquanto respira fundo.

Nenhum de nós diz nada enquanto eu o ergo nos braços e o levo de volta para onde sua mochila se encontra, percebendo o quão pequeno e delicado ele é. Acordado e em movimento, Duo parece maior que a vida, uma verdadeira bola de energia que torna bem fácil esquecer como ele é pequeno, na verdade. Dentro do círculo dos meus braços, posso sentir sua cintura minúscula e o modo como suas costelas são proeminentes; posso sentir facilmente os contornos dos ossos onde minhas mãos o seguram.

— Você, alguma vez, se alimenta?

— Quando tenho chance. — Duo responde, me aturdindo. Imagino que a dor era muito grande para ele falar. — No caso de você não ter notado, eu não tenho muito tempo livre, entre fazer favores para Une e ter Howard mandando minha carcaça para todo lado o tempo inteiro.

— Segure isto. — Empurro a lanterna para ele assim que o deito no chão, ligando-a e apontando-a para a cabeça dele, mas ao mesmo tempo tentando manter a luz longe dos seus olhos. Aproveitando da abertura que ele me dá, vou em frente enquanto limpo a ferida, esperando esconder o quanto estou preocupado com o volume de sangue perdido. — Você trabalha para Howard?

— Se é como você quer chamar. Aquele cretino é um senhor de escravos.

— Isto aqui vai precisar de pontos, Duo.

— Isso não me surpreende. Tudo que você precisa está no kit.

Encontro agulhas de vários tamanhos e vários tipos diferentes de linha.

— Você realmente traz tudo o que pode vir a precisar, não é? Isto é seda?

Duo baixa o olhar para a linha azul e acena, concordando.

— Você nunca sabe o que vai acontecer em uma missão para Une… Ou Howard. Já tive que repor esse Kit tantas vezes que agora tenho um baú cheio de suprimentos médicos do lado do meu beliche.

O comentário sobre o tal beliche me pega desprevenido.

— Você trabalha num navio?

Deve haver alguma surpresa em minha voz porque ele ri baixinho, o som vindo do fundo de sua garganta.

— Por que é que todo o mundo fica tão chocado quando descobrem o que eu faço? Eu trabalho com o Howard e os Sweepers, entre missões de resgate no fundo do mar e no espaço afora, dependendo de onde precisam de mim na ocasião.

— E você ainda consegue vir quando Une te chama. Howard não se incomoda se você abandona seu trabalho?

Duo não responde imediatamente, provavelmente atento sobre como é difícil costurar pele rasgada quando o paciente fica se mexendo. Só quando coloco de lado a agulha é que ele responde:

— Esse era o acordo quando eu assinei. Une ficou chateda por eu não aceitar me tornar um agente, então disse a ela que ajudaria quando minhas habilidades específicas fossem necessárias. Quando fui trabalhar com Howard, ele deu sinal verde, embora faça uma confusão sem fim toda vez que sou chamado. Aquele velho se preocupa como uma mãe.

Aplicando uma bandagem na parte mais profunda da ferida primeiro, eu deixo minha mão descansar em seu rosto por um momento mais longo que o necessário, surpreso com quão morna sua pele está nas extremidades da gaze. O olhar desconfiado dele me faz abaixar minha mão e clarear minha garganta na esperança de aliviar a tensão.

— Resgate é um negócio perigoso, Duo.

Olhos violetas reviram-se em divertimento ao olharem para mim.

— Não sou eu que tenho que ir trabalhar me preocupando se vou levar um tiro ou ser explodido por uma bomba todos os dias, Trowa. As ações de resgate são bem menos perigosas, pois você conhece os riscos e os minimiza.

— Quais são os riscos e como você os minimiza? — Estou protelando, assim posso impedir Duo de se mover por mais alguns minutos, não só porque eu quero ter certeza que ele não está em choque, mas também porque estou gostando de sentir o corpo dele contra o meu. Ele não reclama ou me questiona, mas franze ligeiramente o cenho.

Depois de alguns segundos, ele dá de ombros.

— Depende de onde você está e o que está fazendo na ocasião. Na água você tem que manter um olho no tanque de oxigênio, bem como ficar alerta para outros perigos, como tubarões ou outros salvadores. Pessoas podem ser mais perigosas que animais selvagens, sendo sincero. Além disso, você tem que confiar na pessoa que é o seu parceiro, que ele também saiba o que está fazendo. É a mesma coisa quando você está no espaço, a diferença é ter que manter um olho nos escombros espaciais que ficam à deriva e podem te matar a qualquer momento.

— Realmente me parece muito mais seguro do que a opção de levar um tiro. — Respondo, irônico.

Eu posso sentir sua risada mais que ouvir.

— Como eu disse, você minimiza os riscos, mas não consegue eliminar todos eles. É por isso que você tem que ter intimidade com seu parceiro.

— O seu parceiro para as ações no mar e no espaço é o mesmo? — Quão próximo é ele com o parceiro dele? É o mesmo tipo de relação que tenho com Heero, ou é ainda mais íntima?

— O nome dele é Kip. Ele faz parte da tripulação desde antes da guerra, assim eu o conheço muito bem. — É um choque senti-lo tocar meu rosto de leve. — Eu disse que ele é meu parceiro, Trowa. Não meu amante.

— Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Eu só estava curioso para saber o que você faz quando não está ajudando Une.

Suas sobrancelhas se franzem, estremecendo quando os pontos repuxam, sua mão caindo no mesmo instante. Sinto falta do toque suave dos dedos calosos quase imediatamente.

— Eu trabalho com resgate. Eu ajudo os Preventers quando precisam de mim. É tudo. — Lutando para se sentar, ele sacode a cabeça de um lado para o outro. — Desculpe por confundir as coisas; deve ser a droga da batida na cabeça.

Eu o magoei. Posso ouvir isto em sua voz. Meu primeiro instinto é deixar isto para lá e agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Infelizmente, meu instinto também está me dizendo que, se eu fizer isso, vou perder a chance de conseguir conhecê-lo melhor. Quando ele fica de pé, balança um pouco, a pancada e a perda de sangue deixando-o tonto. Segurando-o pela cintura, eu o apoio até que consiga manter-se sozinho.

— Você tem razão. Eu queria saber. — Não elaboro mais porque não é preciso.

— Eu realmente não sou um idiota.

— Eu já sabia disso.

Ele olha para mim por um momento, então desvia o olhar com um aceno.

— Temos que continuar. Heero logo vai estar nos procurando.

— Tem idéia do que ele vai fazer quando nós não sairmos armazém?

— Para nossa sorte, Heero me conhece melhor que qualquer um. Ele vai adivinhar o que planejei fazer. Precisamos seguir por ali. — Ele diz apontando para sua direita.

— Como você sabe? — Agarro a mochila antes que ele tenha chance, colocando minha própria sacola dentro dela, juntamente com o estojo de primeiros socorros, mas mantenho a laterna na mão, para o caso do túnel ficar mais escuro do que já é.

— Eu decorei as plantas do sistema de esgoto antes de ir pegar você e o Heero. Nunca é demais ter um plano alternativo, só por garantia. Não que eu não confie em você ou no Heero... É força do hábito. Vocês não tinham rotas de fuga o suficiente para me deixar tranqüilo.

— Minimizando os riscos? — O pensamento era realmente engraçado. Heero e eu acreditamos que nosso plano era infalível... Duo pensava que não.

— Algo assim. Eu memorizei as plantas para o caso de precisarmos fugir por outra rota. É um velho hábito.

Caminhando ao seu lado, sintonizo meus passos com os dele. Ele ainda mantém o braço apoiado, sem se queixar do quanto dói. Já tive um ombro deslocado antes, sei que ele deve estar com dor.

— Falando nisso... Obrigado. Por me proteger enquanto estávamos na água. — Explico, quando ele olha para mim com uma expressão interrogativa.

— Não foi nada. Não queria que você arruinasse essa sua carinha bonita.

O comentário em tom de pilhéria me fez sorrir. É tão a cara de Duo fazer uma declaração daquelas só para fugir de alguma gratidão. Eu deixo passar, do jeito que ele espera. Viajamos durante algum tempo em silêncio, até que o faço parar com uma mão em seu pulso.

— Me deixe verificar seu ombro. Temos alguma coisa que possamos usar como tipóia?

— Podemos usar minha camiseta, mas vai ter que me ajudar a tirá-la primeiro.

Ou os Deuses decidiram ter pena de mim ou me amaldiçoar, não estou certo de qual opção. Primeiro, cometo o erro de desejar passar mais tempo junto com Duo para conseguir conhecê-lo melhor e acabamos juntos num esgoto. Agora isto. Meus dedos se atrapalham enquanto o ajudo a levantar a camisa preta de mangas longas para cima; atento de que ele está me assistindo com olhos divertidos.

— Pare de rir de mim, droga.

— Não estou rindo. É fofo ver o quão assustado você está, com medo de que eu te morda ou algo parecido.

— Não estou nem aí.

— Não vou pular em cima de você também. Pare com isso. Não estou tão desesperado assim a ponto de atacar a primeira pessoa que me toca. Você está a salvo.

Honestamente, não sou do tipo 'fale primeiro e pense depois', a menos que esteja perto de Duo. Ele faz aflorar esse lado em mim. É uma das razões pelas quais eu geralmente me afasto quando ele está por perto.

— Você teria que estar desesperado para me desejar? — Minha nossa, depois dessa, preciso grampear minha boca. Vou usar os pontos, já que não temos um grampeador à mão no momento. Graças a Deus consigo puxar a camisa por cima da cabeça dele antes de eu falar qualquer outra coisa.

Meu rosto arde enquanto puxo-lhe a camiseta por cima da cabeça, quase não conseguindo desviar os olhos ante a visão do seu peito nu, e então começo a luta para ajudá-lo a vestir a camiseta de mangas compridas outra vez. Agradeço pela luz fraca do túnel esconder o quanto estou ficando corado, a queimação em minhas faces me dizendo que estou tão vermelho quanto um tomate. Faço uma careta ao som de sua respiração áspera, retraindo-me em simpatia ao ouvir o silvo de dor enquanto imobilizo seu braço.

— Vai doer como o inferno amanhã, mas vou sobreviver. Não, eu não teria que estar desesperado para desejar você. Eu só disse que não atacaria o primeiro que me tocasse. Meus horários não me deixam com muito tempo para socializar.

Novamente em movimento, tento decidir se ele me acha atraente ou não. Ele já disse que tenho um rosto bonito e que não teria que estar desesperado. Vou acabar ficando louco, tentando decifrar suas respostas enigmáticas. Está na hora pensar em outra estratégia.

— Você disse que Heero conhece você melhor que qualquer um; mas ele diz que não te conhece.

Após parar momentaneamente em outra bifurcação, Duo se volta e olha para mim com olhos curiosos.

— Que mais ele fala sobre mim?

— Que você não deixa ninguém se aproximar de verdade. Que foi por isso que as coisas não deram certo entre vocês dois.

Oferecendo-me um mero dar de ombros, Duo comenta em voz baixa.

— Heero está certo. Não gosto de pessoas ficando próximas demais. Poderia ter sido diferente se tivéssemos mais tempo juntos, mas quando você é o cara que salva o mundo, as pessoas parecem sempre querer algo de você. Nossos horários eram muito diferentes para eu conseguir ter tempo suficiente para me convencer de que era certo deixá-lo me conhecer do jeito que ele disse que queria.

Penso um pouco, sacudindo minha cabeça em confusão.

— Ele disse que queria?

— Ele disse que ele queria me conhecer melhor e agia assim, quando estávamos juntos. O problema era que ele não queria reservar tempo para me ver. Eu tentei, Trowa, eu realmente tentei. Inferno, eu até pedi folga do trabalho. Eu cheguei a passar três semanas inteiras na Terra, uma vez, esperando vê-lo para que pudéssemos conversar. Ele só conseguiu folga por apenas dois dias, e mesmo assim, no fim de minha permanência aqui. Foi quando percebi que ele não queria me conhecer tanto quanto achava que queria.

— Ele estava trabalhando? — Tentei lembrar de alguma época em que Heero tenha mencionado que Duo estaria passando um tempo na Terra, mas não consegui.

— Ele conseguiu duas semanas de folga dos Preventers. Assim que descobriram que ele estava de licença do trabalho de campo, começaram a aparecer convocações para encontros e entrevistas. Durante a primeira semana, ele ficou com Relena na propriedade dela. Na segunda semana, ele estava fora da Terra, participando de encontros diplomáticos, outra vez com Relena. Ele me ligou no dia que voltaria a trabalhar e disse que viria ao hotel em que eu estava naquela noite. Ele só apareceu quatro dias depois. Eu poderia ter ficado mais tempo, mas o Howard precisava de mim para uma equipe que estava a caminho de um resgate.

— Heero provavelmente teve uma boa razão, Duo. Ele não esqueceria.

— Pois foi exatamente isso o que ele fez. Foi para casa direto do trabalho e apagou, exausto da agenda lotada das duas semanas anteriores. Acho que ele percebeu que um relacionamento entre nós não daria certo, porque me enviou um e-mail uma semana depois, dizendo que não poderia ficar comigo enquanto eu não confiasse nele.

Durante quase um ano, Duo e Heero tinham agido de um jeito bastante estranho um com o outro. Eu nunca tinha entendido o porquê, mas agora sabia e sentia pena pelos dois. Duo estivera disposto a se abrir, finalmente, mas Heero não estivera disponível, provando que não valia à pena conversarem. Acabar com tudo por e-mail só acrescentara insulto à mágoa.

— Isso foi a coisa mais canalha de se fazer.

— Qual parte?

— Tudo, principalmente o e-mail. Ele poderia ter acabado por telefone. Não teria sido menos doloroso, mas teria sidocara a cara, de certo modo.

— Você tem razão. Mas está tudo bem, já superei isso.

O tom indiferente me fez erguer uma sobrancelha para Duo. Olhando para mim, ele vê o gesto e dá uma risada curta.

— Certo, _ainda estou superando_. Melhor?

— O que mais te incomoda, em relação ao que aconteceu?

Embora ele permaneça calado por um momento, eu sei que ele responderá.

— Nós poderíamos ter dado certo.

— Não gostaria de tentar outra vez com Heero? — Nota mental para o ego: _'Trazer fita adesiva na próxima vez que eu for passar um tempo com Duo'_.

— Nah. Quando o assunto é relacionamentos, não vejo razão para tentar uma segunda vez quando a primeira falhou tão miseravelmente. Além disso, Heero e eu somos opostos completos. Ele quer alguém que dependa dele, mas só quando lhe for conveniente.

— E o que você quer? — Pergunto quando ele cai no silêncio.

— Alguém que me coloque em primeiro lugar na mente e no coração. — Ele responde de imediato. — Seria muito bom ter alguém com que eu pudesse contar, mas que não precisasse gravitar meu mundo inteiro ao redor desta pessoa. Isso não faz um mínimo de sentido, faz?

— Você quer compartilhar sua vida com alguém, mas que ainda sejam capazes de continuar a ter suas vidas em separado. — Posso responder facilmente, porque isso foi o que sempre desejei ter com outra pessoa. — Alguém com quem morar ou até mesmo trabalhar junto, contanto que não fique grudado em você o tempo todo; alguém que possa te dar espaço quando você quiser ficar sozinho, mas não com tanta frequência quanto os outros se distanciariam.

Ele para e fixa os olhos em mim, assombrado.

— Você está dentro da minha cabeça, por acaso?

— É a mesma forma como eu me sinto, Duo. Achou que era o único a desejar isso?

Caminhando novamente, ele dá uma risada, apesar dela não ter humor algum:

— Quando estava com Heero, eu não consegui fazê-lo entender que precisávamos de mais tempo juntos que não fosse numa cama ou no telefone. Agora que penso nisto, sei que teríamos terminado muito mais cedo se não fosse o sexo. Era a única coisa que tínhamos em comum.

Meus pés se atrapalham e eu cambaleio vários passos antes de me aprumar novamente. Seu sorriso me diz que ele tinha esperado por aquela reação ou alguma parecida.

— Por que você diz coisas para me chocar? — Encaro-o, chateado.

— É divertido ver você se chocar. Não sabia que você era tão puritano.

— Eu não sou puritano.

— Então, por que fica todo desconcertado quando falo sobre sexo?

— Eu não fico desconcertado. — **Não vou** dizer que continuo me imaginando transando com ele cada vez que traz o assunto à baila. As palavras com que Heero tinha me dito estavam rondando a minha cabeça. Puritano? De jeito algum.

— Você gosta de sexo?

— Claro que gosto. — É difícil eu não me preocupar sobre onde ele quer chegar com isso. Conforme já notei antes, Duo raciocina de modos estranhos.

— Quer trepar comigo?

Para minha sorte, ele está andando na frente, assim tenho tempo para pegar meu queixo do chão e colocá-lo no lugar antes que ele olhe para mim. Eu consigo oferecer um dar de ombros desinteressado.

— Eu gosto de estar num relacionamento antes de transar com alguém, assim significa algo.

— O que é relacionamento para você? Nós temos um relacionamento, não temos?

Não sei dizer se ele está tentando obter ou não uma reação de mim, seu rosto está esquisitamente ilegível.

— Nós temos um relacionamento de trabalho e um de amizade. Teríamos que sair num encontro e aprender mais um sobre o outro antes de sabermos qual tipo certo de relação. Eu realmente não sei nada sobre você, Duo. Sim, sei agora mais do que sabia hoje pela manhã, mas ainda não é o bastante.

— Acho que sexo está fora de questão, então. Eu nunca tive um encontro.

Essas declarações à queima roupa de Duo ainda vão acabar me matando.

— Você namorou com Heero.

O sorriso dele é rápido e predatório:

— Eu tinha sexo com Heero numa base semi-regular, mas nós nunca saímos num encontro.

— Vocês nunca saiam juntos?

— Não em público. Heero vivia aterrorizado que nos vissem juntos e o reconhecessem. Você pode imaginar as manchetes? — Na parca luz, os olhos violetas estão arregalados com um falso horror. Depois de um segundo ele faz um gesto de indiferença. — Não me incomodava até que nosso tempo juntos ficou tão raro.

— Como você define um encontro?

— Inferno, eu não sei, Trowa! Eu nunca fui em nenhum, lembra? Acho que o clichê seria com flores, jantar e um filme, mas isso não daria certo.

É o tom de melancolia em sua voz que me faz perguntar:

— Por que não?

— Homens não ganham flores, ganham? Isso é coisa de... mulher, não é?

— Acho que depende mais do tipo das flores. — Alguém me salve, estou começando a ter uma idéia insana em minha cabeça, uma que eu provavelmente lamentarei, mas este dia inteiro está louco.

Fazendo pausas, caminhamos pelo o que mais parecem horas. A dada altura, ele me avisa que devemos estar nos aproximando do ponto de saída e eu tenho que admitir que não estou pronto ainda para deixar os limites úmidos e fedidos do esgoto. Quando vemos a escotilha que conduz à superfície, guardo a lanterna na mochila

e a coloco nas costas, tendo certeza de que ele não irá tentar subir a estreita escadacom apenas um braço e a mochila pesada.

— Você vai voltar de imediato para o Howard?

Inclinando a cabeça, ele franze o cenho enquanto a sacode ligeiramente, negando.

— Tenho dois dias ainda antes de voltar. Espero poder passear um pouco. Não tenho uma folga assim há um bom tempo.

— Você ainda se hospeda no mesmo hotel?

— Quarto 634. Por quê?

Sorrindo lentamente, espero até que ele comece cuidadosamente sua subida pela escada com apenas uma mão, para responder baixinho.

— Nada não, só curiosidade.

.

* * *

Fim Capítulo 02 o/

.

* * *

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**TÉRMINO: 18 DE NOVEMBRO DE 2012**

* * *

**Você acabou de ler: Just Curious (DeathAngel125 – Cap. 02 )**

.

**Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

**Traduções**

**Scandal / Escândalo (Aryam – Cap. 01 já postado) **

**Comforts (Kracken – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**Sweet Dreams (Babaca – Cap. único já postado)**

**Lost Vows (Trixie - Cap. único já postado)**

**Nocturnal Games Series – Fic 02 (Babaca - Cap. 02 já postado)**

**Glow (Kracken – Cap. único já postado)**

**In Your Eyes (Trixie – Cap. único já postado)**

**Pet (Trixie – Cap. único já postado)**

**Rattlesnakes (Trixie – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**Just Curious (DeathAngel125 – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**When I'm SixtyFour (Lorena – Cap. único já postado)**

**Bath House (Kracken – Cap. único já postado)**

**Comforts (Kracken – Cap. 02 já postado)**

**Another Day (Babaca – Cap. único já postado)**

**Inspiration Point (Lorena – Cap. único já postado)**

**Broken Jade (Sol_1056 – Notas já postado)**

**Broken Jade (Sol_1056 – Prólogo já postado)**

**Scandal / Escândalo (Aryam – Cap. 02 já postado)**

**The Best Laid Plans (Caroline – Cap. único já postado)**

**Broken Jade (Sol_1056 – Cap. 01 já postado)**

Comforts (Kracken – Cap. 03)

.

**Acesse o perfil da Illy-chan H. Wakai , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia a fic a ser lançada \o/**

**Fanfic Original**

**Ciclo de Memórias (Cap 03 – já postado)**

.

**Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

**Traduções**

**Sleep Deprivation (Sunhawk - Cap. único já postado)**

**Horrible - Extra 2 (Merula - Extra 2 já postado)**

**Trowa's Mission (Merula – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**He Promissed (CJMarie - Cap. único já postado)**

**Timing is Everything (Blue Soaring - Cap. único já postado)**

**Tiny Little Trowa (Raihne – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**Kiss The Cook - Trowa Style (Kracken – Cap. único já postado)**

**Trowa's Mission (Merula – Cap. 02 já postado)**

**Nightmares (Merula -** **Cap. único já postado**)

**Trowa's Mission (Merula – Cap. 03 já postado)**

**Tiny Little Trowa (Raihne – Cap. 02 já postado)**

**Jornada (Aryam – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**Scrooge (Sunhawk – Cap. único já postado)**

**E comente, claro XD**


	4. Just Curious - Cap 03

_**.**_

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**ENCERRANDO-SE O/**

**.**

**SIM! Isto mesmo! Depois de quase 1 semana de atraso – a Illy-chan aqui adoeceu T.T forevermente - acompanhe o lançamento das duas últimas fics a serem lançadas pelo _Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduçoes_, encerrando definitivamente a SEMANA TROWA BARTON:**

**_Comforts_, da Kracken & _Just Curious_, da DeathAngel125 – capítulos finais! **

**Leiam e se divirtam nestes últimos instantes desta festa**

**YAOIGUNDAMWINGNIANA!**

_**Illy & Aryam **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções**_

* * *

_**.**_

**_JUST CURIOUS, _por DeathAngel125 – é uma Fanfic traduzida participante do**

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**TÉRMINO: EXCEPCIONALMENTE HOJE 24 DE NOVEMBRO**

**.**

**Autora:** DeathAngel125.

**Tradutora:** Illy-chan H. Wakai.

**Revisão:** Blanxe Yui

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Doçura.

**Casais:** 1x2 (passado); 3+2 (presente)

**Censura:** Lime.

**Avisos:** rapazes se interessando por rapazes. Se não gosta, não leia. Doçura, fofura. Ponto de vista: Trowa.

**Retratações:** Os personagens não são meus. Eu adoraria que fossem, mas, infelizmente, eles pertencem a um grupo de pessoas com muito mais dinheiro do que eu.

**Nota da Autora: **Como sempre, um obrigado especial para a melhor Beta Reader que existe! Obrigada, _**TanithNight!**_ Sem você, as vírgulas e hífens acabariam me matando!

**Nota da Tradutora: OBRIGADAS GIGANTESCOS **à minha querida amiga _**Blanxe Yui**_, não apenas pela Revisão, mas, principalmente, por ter feito o **MEGA** favor de **me apresentar** esta **deliciosa fic 3x2**, que **ADOREI** *.*

.

**Nota da Tradutora II: **Postagem** ESPECIAL **em homenagem a** TODAS as fãs de Just Curious: AmyMizBlue, Manda-chan43 e Lis Martin \o/\o/**

**Meninas? Estes caps finais SÃO PARA VOCÊS *_***

.

* * *

**JUST CURIOUS **

_**SÓ CURIOSIDADE **_

**Por DeathAngel125**

**Tradução: Illy-chan H. Wakai & Revisão: Blanxe Yui**

* * *

.

**Cap. 03**

.

Eu definitivamente enlouqueci. Não só passei o resto do dia ontem agonizando por causa de minha decisão, como passei mais de uma hora na floricultura, esta tarde, para então finalmente perguntar à vendedora que flores eu poderia comprar para dar a um namorado em potencial. Em vez de sentir repulsa, ela disse que meu gesto era fofo, e que os homens deveriam ser mais atenciosos.

Eu já ergui duas vezes minha mão à porta do quarto de Duo, só para abaixá-la novamente, torcendo para que esta seja a coisa certa a fazer. Meu corpo diz que sim, meu coração diz que sim, e meu cérebro está correndo em círculos enquanto grita _'você está louco?'._ O que exatamente eu espero que aconteça? Que tenhamos um encontro e ele decida de repente que não pode viver sem mim? Desde quando alguma coisa em minha vida foi assim tão simples?

De estranho para parceiro. De parceiro para amigo. De amigo para obsessão. De obsessão para objeto de desejo. De objeto de desejo para aman… **UAU!** Devagar aí. Eu não sei o que sinto, tá?

Até parece. Se não soubesse com certeza o que está dentro de mim, eu não estaria aqui, segurando um buquê de margaridas em mãos suadas como se estivesse para pegar o meu par para o baile da escola. Se eu for embora neste exato momento, ele nunca ficará sabendo.

Mas se eu for embora, nunca saberei, também. Posso viver sem saber se poderíamos ter tido uma chance de ficarmos juntos? Posso viver me perguntando se seria eu aquele com quem ele poderia finalmente se abrir?

Não. Este é um passo que eu _**tenho**_ que dar. Tenho que fazer isto. Dizendo isso a mim mesmo, forço minha mão outra vez para o alto; olho-a durante um segundo enquanto vejo que está tremendo e bato na porta. Debato-me então entre correr antes que ele atenda ou grunhir pela porta não ter sido atendida em três segundos. Não tinha me decidido ainda quando ele enfim abre a porta, olhando-me com uma expressão confusa.

— Trowa, achei que você teria que trabalhar hoje. Entre.

— Eu tirei o dia de folga. — Não vale à pena dizer que na verdade tenho dois dias mais o fim de semana, e isso só depois de uma prolongada batalha de vontades com Une. — Eu queria te dar isso. — Digo, empurrando as flores para ele, sem grandes frescuras.

Duo pisca, os olhos bem abertos indo de mim para as flores e das flores para mim. Estou a ponto de dar um tapa em minha testa e murmurar uma desculpa qualquer, algo que nunca considerei fazer em minha vida inteira, quando ele olha de novo para as flores. Ajuda a acalmar meus nervos em frangalhos quando um sorriso cruza seus lábios dele e ele alcança o buquê que eu ainda seguro, sem jeito.

— Elas são para mim, sério?

— Eles não são femininas, como as rosas ou os amores-perfeitos. — _Por favor, por favor, deixe o chão abrir e me engolir inteiro_. — Você disse que nunca saiu num encontro antes e eu queria saber se você não gostaria de sair para ver um filme. — Desde quando minha voz era tão aguda? Eu nunca desafino, desde... Bem, nunca. Não fico tão nervoso desde que sentei pela primeira vez no Heavyarms, tendo noção de que se eu fizesse algo errado, seria morto sem hesitação.

As coisas pioram quando vejo o sorriso dele hesitar. Duo me dá as costas, enquanto procura no pequeno apartamento por algo onde por as flores. Talvez eu devesse ter comprado um vaso, também. Percebendo que cometi um erro enorme, eu me volto para a porta.

— Não importa; acho que inalei muito miasma do esgoto ontem.

— Você está fazendo isso porque está sentindo pena de mim? — A voz de Duo é tão baixa que mal consigo ouvi-lo, mas paro minha retirada precipitada.

— Por que eu sentiria pena de você?

— Por causa de como as coisas terminaram entre Heero e eu. Não lhe contei nada daquilo para você ficar com pena de mim, Trowa.

— Heero foi um idiota. Eu fiz isto porque queria ver você de novo. — Meu rosto queima quando ele volta a olhar para mim, os olhos mais arregalados do que antes. Considerando que minha boca está trabalhando por conta própria, posso muito bem continuar, mas de jeito nenhum vou conseguir olhar para ele enquanto digo estas coisas. Olhando para o chão, falo o que está em minha mente, na verdade, muito mais que eu planejava dizer, para começar.

— Eu penso em você. Venho pensando em você já faz algum tempo. Ontem foi a primeira vez que nós tivemos realmente uma chance para conversar, mas eu quero saber _mais_. Eu quero saber _**tudo**_. Tinha esperança de que, se passássemos mais tempo juntos, você poderia estar disposto a me dar uma chance de provar que posso ser o que você quer.

— Você sabe que meu trabalho toma muito do meu tempo. — A voz de Duo é apagada e seus olhos resignados.

— O meu também, mas podemos pensar em algo.

— Como o quê?

Estranhamente, ele realmente parecia querer _mesmo_ saber. Ótimo eu ter pensado tanto sobre isto.

— Você tem direito a férias, não tem?

— Tenho direito a dois dias de folga por mês, mas normalmente acabo trabalhando. Não tenho motivo para aproveitá-las; e férias são um saco quando você tem que se divertir sozinho.

— Eu tenho a maioria dos fins de semana livres. Dependendo de onde você estiver, eu posso ir te encontrar. Quando você tirar férias, você pode ficar comigo, se quiser. E você também pode ficar comigo quando vier trabalhar para os Preventers. Seria melhor do que ficar em um hotel. — Se isto é o melhor do que pude pensar, então está tudo ferrado.

Mostrando-se sério, ele argumenta:

— Isso ainda significaria que só iríamos nos ver apenas alguns dias a cada mês. — Talvez minhas opções não sejam tão fracas assim.

Erguendo os olhos do tapete horroroso, vejo que ele se aproximou e está me olhando com uma expressão pensativa.

— Podemos conversar pelo videofone, quando não estivermos juntos. Além do mais, o importante não é a quantidade de tempo que vamos passar juntos... E sim, _a qualidade_, não é? Poderíamos fazer cada segundo valer à pena. — Eu estou começando a sentir um indício de esperança enquanto ele me contempla, os olhos fixos em mim.

— E se as coisas não derem certo?

Pela primeira vez, permito que a esperança que sinto mostre-se em meu rosto.

— Pelo menos vamos poder dizer que **tentamos**, Duo. Eu não quero olhar para trás daqui a cinco ou dez anos e ficar me perguntando o que teria acontecido se tivéssemos tentado. Eu não sei se posso aguentar isso.

— Você está falando sério, não está?

Ele não parece inseguro. Na verdade mostra-se cauteloso, como se estivesse com medo de ter esperança. Reunindo toda a coragem que possuo dentro de mim, dou os últimos passos até ele. Cuidadoso com seu braço, hoje apoiado em uma tipóia de verdade, coloco minhas mãos ao redor de seu rosto, certificando-me de não tocar a bandagem em sua cabeça.

— Muito sério. Você me daria uma chance?

— Pode ser um encontro com serviço de quarto e um filme na TV?

— Você não quer sair? Eu posso fazer reservas para o jantar.

— Acho que hoje prefiro ficar aqui, se não se importa. No momento, estou propenso a atrair mais atenção do que gostaria, já que mais parece que acabei de sair de uma briga de bar. Nós podemos sair no nosso próximo encontro? — Ele sugere, surpreendentemente tímido.

— Sairmos no nosso próximo encontro me parece uma excelente ideia.

.

* * *

**Continua o/**

**Para o Epílogo, meninas! CORRAM *_***

.

* * *

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**TÉRMINO: EXCEPCIONALMENTE HOJE 24 DE NOVEMBRO  
**

* * *

**Você acabou de ler: Just Curious (DeathAngel125 – Cap. 03)**

.

**Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

**Traduções**

**Scandal / Escândalo (Aryam – Cap. 01 já postado) **

**Comforts (Kracken – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**Sweet Dreams (Babaca – Cap. único já postado)**

**Lost Vows (Trixie - Cap. único já postado)**

**Nocturnal Games Series – Fic 02 (Babaca - Cap. 02 já postado)**

**Glow (Kracken – Cap. único já postado)**

**In Your Eyes (Trixie – Cap. único já postado)**

**Pet (Trixie – Cap. único já postado)**

**Rattlesnakes (Trixie – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**Just Curious (DeathAngel125 – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**When I'm SixtyFour (Lorena – Cap. único já postado)**

**Bath House (Kracken – Cap. único já postado)**

**Comforts (Kracken – Cap. 02 já postado)**

**Another Day (Babaca – Cap. único já postado)**

**Inspiration Point (Lorena – Cap. único já postado)**

**Broken Jade (Sol_1056 – Notas já postado)**

**Broken Jade (Sol_1056 – Prólogo já postado)**

**Scandal / Escândalo (Aryam – Cap. 02 já postado)**

**The Best Laid Plans (Caroline – Cap. único já postado)**

**Broken Jade (Sol_1056 – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**Just Curious (DeathAngel125 – Cap. 02 já postado)**

**Comforts (Kracken – Cap. 03 Final já postado)**

**Just Curious (DeathAngel125 – Cap. 03 já postado)**

Just Curious (DeathAngel125 – Cap. 04 Final)

.

**Acesse o perfil da Illy-chan H. Wakai , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia a fic a ser lançada \o/**

**Fanfic Original**

**Ciclo de Memórias (Cap 03 – já postado)**

.

**Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

**Traduções**

**Sleep Deprivation (Sunhawk - Cap. único já postado)**

**Horrible - Extra 2 (Merula - Extra 2 já postado)**

**Trowa's Mission (Merula – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**He Promissed (CJMarie - Cap. único já postado)**

**Timing is Everything (Blue Soaring - Cap. único já postado)**

**Tiny Little Trowa (Raihne – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**Kiss The Cook - Trowa Style (Kracken – Cap. único já postado)**

**Trowa's Mission (Merula – Cap. 02 já postado)**

**Nightmares (Merula -** **Cap. único já postado**)

**Trowa's Mission (Merula – Cap. 03 já postado)**

**Tiny Little Trowa (Raihne – Cap. 02 já postado)**

**Jornada (Aryam – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**Scrooge (Sunhawk – Cap. único já postado)**

**.  
**

**A SEMANA TROWA BARTON pelo _Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes_ está acabando! Corra para ler a última fic a ser postada!**

**E comente, claro XD**


	5. Just Curious - Cap 04 FINAL

_**.**_

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**ENCERRAMENTO by Illy-chan Grupo GW de Traduções \O/ \O/ **

SIM! Isto mesmo! Depois de quase 1 semana de atraso é que eu chego, ne? Só eu mesmo^^* O Projeto iniciou-se dia 03 de novembro de 2012 e terminou (em parte) no dia prometido: 18 de novembro de 2012. Mas minha parte só se encerra hoje, 24/11.

A fofa da **Aryam McAllyster** conseguiu terminar a **SEMANA TROWA BARTON** _Dupla_ dela bem direitinho! Em seu encerramento, ela trouxe para todas vocês uma fic muito meiga e linda com o fofo do Tro: **JORNADA**. Nossa, vocês tem que ler! **JORNADA** é uma fic em capítulos e cada um deles vai mostrar o piloto gundam escolhido para a Semana – e todos os caps serão interligados uns com os outros! Foi criada pela Aryam especialmente para nosso projeto! Muito chique, ne? *.*

Mas, se a Aryam conseguiu, já comigo o destino não quis assim: a Illy-chan aqui adoeceu T.T forevermente, atrasou tudo e bom... Resumindo, apenas hoje estou conseguindo trazer as duas últimas fics a serem lançadas pelo _Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduçoes_, encerrando a **SEMANA TROWA BARTON**:

_**Comforts**_, da Kracken & _**Just Curious**_, da DeathAngel125 – os capítulos finais! Magicamente REVISADOS pela Aryam e pela Blanxe Yui, que são uns anjos *.*

Eu também estou SURTADA e preparando uma... surpresinha para todos que acompanharam a **SEMANA TROWA BARTON** – o _teaser_ de uma fic, maaas vamos ver se consigo terminar a tradução, ne? Afinal, sou apenas um ser humano normal e com os problemas de saúde que tenho, já viu T.T

Oh, antes de ir embora, quero deixar aqui com vocês os dados da **SEMANA TROWA BARTON** – vamos lá /o/

**Aryam McAllyster: **

**Fanfic Própria:** 01 fic lançada. 01 capítulo postado.

**Reviews: **01

**PMs: **00

**Fanfics Traduzidas:** 09 fics lançadas.13 capítulos postados = 23 postagens.

**Reviews: **23

**PMs: **08

**Fanfics sem reviews: **01

.**  
**

**Illy-chan H. Wakai:**

**Fanfic Própria:** 01 capítulo postado.

**Reviews: **00

**PMs: **00

.

**Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções:**

**Traduções: **16 fics lançadas.24 capítulos postados = 40 postagens.

**Reviews: **33

**PMs: **00

**Fanfics sem reviews: **04

.

Hummm... Peraí.

Será que fui só eu quem viu, ou mais alguém aí também notou que existe uma injustiça revelada nos números do **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: ****SEMANA TROWA BARTON**?

É, pessoal, tem uma enorme injustiça aí sim e vou lhes dizer onde ela está: na quantidade dos reviews. Melhor: na falta deles.

O problema de falta de reviews vem grassando com muita força no fandom de GW faz uns anos. Na boa, nem a Aryam nem eu, necessariamente, criamos o projeto para recebermos reviews.

Mas por ele ser um projeto bem diferente e por trazer um personagem não muito trabalhado pelas ficwriters do fandom GW nacional, esperávamos um retorno maior. Não apenas das fãs novas, uma vez que o próprio fandom de Gundam Wing vem sendo substituído ao longo dos últimos anos por outros fandons – sejam novos, como o de Bleach, Naruto, FMA – ou mesmo por outros tão antigos quanto, como o de Saint Seiya, por exemplo, cujo fandom tem autoras sempre se movimentando. Esperávamos também as outras fãs, que já vem acompanhando o fandom faz certo tempo, comentando.

Novamente, esperávamos comentários quanto ao projeto, quantidade de fics lançadas e qualidade das mesmas – traduzidas ou não. **E lógico, sobre o personagem abordado como tema central.** Até porque esta é uma iniciativa de peso no fandom de GW, onde dezenas de autoras de yaoi já deixaram de postar e está praticamente morto.

Infelizmente, com _a exceção_ de algumas **fãs mais corajosas e apaixonadas (FOFÉTICAS! *.*) ainda pela série e seus personagens**, o resultado foi pífio. Num total de fanfics que foram lançadas ao longo de duas semanas o projeto recebeu uma quantidade mínima de reviews – chegando ao cúmulo de até mesmo algumas das fanfics não terem recebido comentário algum.

Ridículo. Lindo é entrar na net e ficar lendo, durante meses e anos a fio, várias leitoras e até mesmo autoras lamentando-se diária/semanalmente _'porquê o fandom de GW está tão parado?', 'porquê ninguém mais posta no fandom?', 'porquê ninguém faz nada para movimentar o fandom de GW?', 'o fandom de GW está morrendo T.T'_, blá blá blá e outras choradeiras constantes.

Porque muitas autoras de GW sumiram? Porque o fandom está morrendo? Milhões de causas e repostas, com certeza. Mas eis aqui a principal: é por sua causa, querida leitora. Porque você não manda um comentário que seja para alguém que se dispõe a te dar prazer.

Acho também muyyyyyy lindo é a cara de pau de muitas pessoas, que vivem a cobrar capítulos e quando estes são postados, a grandessíssima egoísta vai lá, lê e mata a vontade, pensa um _**'Toma, ficwriter!'**_ e volta sacanamente a cobrar mais capítulos. Assim. Me gusta.

Opa! Encerrando aqui a minha simpática e verdadeira fala, APESAR DO DESPREZO de muitas de vocês, leitoras e do desânimo provocado por isto estou aqui mesmo para dizer que, por mais que vocês tenham feito de **TUDO** PARA _**NÃO NOS **_deixarem reviews, **NÃO DESISTIMOS das SEMANAS! YU-HUUUUUUUUUUUU \o/\o/\o/**

A partir dos reviews que recebemos, nós duas acreditamos no fundo do nosso coração ter atingido o nosso objetivo, **apresentando uma imagem mais interessante, instigante e mais tridimensional do franjudo mais querido por nós, o piloto 03 do Heavyarms, o MEGAGOSTOSOHOT MORENO DE OLHOS VERDES Trowa Barton** – palavras da Aryam, hohohohoho.

Esperamos ter te surpreendido e feito você ver o personagem sob outra ótica *.*

Ou seja, **PARA AS FÃS QUE REALMENTE IMPORTAM:** acalmem os corações, pois o **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: SEMANA** logo logo estará em sua mais nova versão, com mais um dos cinco G-Boys invadindo seus dias, trazendo muita fanfic EXCELENTE para deixar as emoções de vocês em polvorosa!

**OWWWWW! E deixem-me dizer uma coisa! **Sabe, aconteceu algo que me deixou** MEGA SUPER FELIZ, **durante esta primeira execução do projeto: duas leitoras escolheram a fic **'Scandal'(Escândalo!) **como a** MELHOR FANFIC da SEMANA TROWA BARTON! **Puxa, saber que, em meio a tantas fanfics estrangeiras e de autoras veneradas lá fora, uma fanfic** NACIONAL **ganhou o lugar de honra para algumas leitoras é algo de deixar a gente** EXPLODINDO DE FELICIDADE! **A **Aryam** que o diga! Ela ficou muito emocionada com o carinho ***_***

E agora... Termino de fato e de direito, esta primeira etapa, desejando _**às verdadeiras leitoras e fãs, que leiam e se divirtam nestes últimos instantes da festa YaoiGundamWingniana \o/\o/\o/**_

_**Illy & Aryam **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções**_

_**.**_

* * *

**_JUST CURIOUS, _por DeathAngel125 – é uma Fanfic traduzida participante do**

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**TÉRMINO: EXCEPCIONALMENTE HOJE, 24 DE NOVEMBRO DE 2012**

**.**

**Autora:** DeathAngel125.

**Tradutora:** Illy-chan H. Wakai.

**Revisão:** Blanxe Yui

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Doçura.

**Casais:** 1x2 (passado); 3+2 (presente)

**Censura:** Lime.

**Avisos:** rapazes se interessando por rapazes. Se não gosta, não leia. Doçura, fofura. Ponto de vista: Trowa.

**Retratações:** Os personagens não são meus. Eu adoraria que fossem, mas, infelizmente, eles pertencem a um grupo de pessoas com muito mais dinheiro do que eu.

**Nota da Autora: **Como sempre, um obrigado especial para a melhor Beta Reader que existe! Obrigada, _**TanithNight!**_ Sem você, as vírgulas e hífens acabariam me matando!

**Nota da Tradutora: OBRIGADAS GIGANTESCOS **à minha querida amiga _**Blanxe Yui**_, não apenas pela Revisão, mas, principalmente, por ter feito o **MEGA** favor de **me apresentar** esta **deliciosa fic 3x2**, que **ADOREI** *.*

.

**Nota da Tradutora II: **Postagem** ESPECIAL **em homenagem a** TODAS as fãs de Just Curious: AmyMizBlue, Manda-chan43 e Lis Martin \o/\o/**

**Meninas? Vejam que capítulo final MAIS FOFO *_***

* * *

**JUST CURIOUS **

_**SÓ CURIOSIDADE **_

**Por DeathAngel125**

**Tradução: Illy-chan H. Wakai & Revisão: Blanxe Yui**

.

* * *

**Cap. 04 – Epílogo (Final)**

.

— Você parece estar com pressa em ir embora. Grandes planos?

— A nave de Duo vai estar pousando daqui a meia hora. — Digo apressado, empurrando meu latpop dentro de minha bolsa. Tenho uma semana de folga e planejo passar este tempo ignorando tudo e qualquer coisa que se assemelhe a trabalho, mas levo o laptop porque existem informações pessoais nele. Não é inteligente deixar um objeto como este onde um dos melhores hackers do universo pode ter acesso. Embora eu fosse adorar ver a cara de Heero se ele visse algumas das fotos de Duo que estão nele. Pensando melhor, talvez eu não queira ver a cara de Heero se ele vir essas fotos.

— Tudo ainda dando certo entre vocês dois?

Dentre todas as vezes que Heero poderia escolher para conversar, esta tem que ser a pior de todas. Quero estar no espaçoporto quando Duo desembarcar, como sempre faço.

— As coisas estão indo muito bem agora. Honestamente, não poderiam estar melhores. A única coisa que poderia fazer isto ficar ainda melhor seria se nós tivéssemos mais tempo juntos.

— Por que você não se transfere para onde ele está?

Ajeitando a correia da bolsa de meu laptop, agarro minha jaqueta.

— Porque ele nunca fica muito tempo em um mesmo lugar. — Eu já havia pensado nisto. Se fosse mesmo prático, já teria feito.

Recostando-se em sua cadeira, Heero inclina a cabeça pra trás.

— Há quanto tempo vocês dois estão juntos? Três, quatro anos?

— Cinco, este fim de semana. Te vejo quando voltar, Heero. A menos que seja uma questão de vida ou morte, não me ligue. Na verdade, não me ligue, a menos que você já esteja morto.

A risada dele me segue enquanto me apresso pelo corredor, descendo pelas escadarias, em vez de perder tempo esperando o elevador. Os que me conhecem saem da minha frente, enquanto saio às pressas do prédio e entro na garagem do estacionamento a toda, parando abruptamente apenas quando vejo um certo homem de trança apoiado contra meu carro, sorrindo para mim.

— Indo para algum lugar, Trowa?

Todas as preocupações que me afligem cada vez que estamos separados desaparecem num instante, quando vejo o prazer em seu rosto. Apavora-me pensar que um dia ele irá perceber que eu preciso mais dele do que ele de mim, e que ele não voltará. Por hora, esta preocupação some por completo no momento em que ele entra em meus braços. Incapaz de resistir, inclino sua cabeça para trás, em um beijo profundo, que carrega toda a saudade que senti dele nestas duas últimas semanas, quando ele não pode abandonar seu trabalho de resgate.

— Estava indo te buscar no espaçoporto. Esperava você chegar só daqui a uns vinte minutos.

— Eu tomei um vôo mais cedo para poder pegar você de surpresa.

É óbvio o quão feliz ele está por me ver, mas há algo que ele não está me dizendo, algo que tem a ver com os músculos duros em seu pescoço e em sua postura tensa. Será que está preocupado sobre como eu reagiria ao vê-lo aqui? Ele nunca veio se encontrar comigo aqui antes, embora já tenhamos trabalhado juntos inúmeras vezes desde que Une pediu-lhe para trabalhar com ela.

— Você pode me pegar de surpresa a hora que quiser, Duo. Eu fico feliz ver você.

— Tem certeza?

Então ele não está preocupado com a minha reação... Não só com isso, pelo menos.

— O que foi?

Afastando-se de mim, ele apoia-se em meu carro e cruza os braços em cima do tórax. É um movimento que ele faz quando se sente na defensiva e isso me preocupa outra vez. _Será que ele percebeu que não me quer mais?_

— Bem, veja você, eu peguei uma nava mais cedo porque peguei uma carona com alguns dos Sweepers que vinham para cá. Eles são um pouco mais tolerantes com certos objetos no voo desde que conheçam o passageiro.

— Que tipo de objetos?

— Ah, você sabe. Armas, facas, explosivos; esse tipo de coisa.

Eu não consigo pensar em nenhuma razão para Duo estar falando sobre armas, a menos que haja alguma missão que Une tenha lhe dado e eu não saiba, o que é improvável ou...

— Duo?

— Howard teve uma inspiração que pode vir a ser uma boa idéia para deixar as pessoas terem a experiência de mergulho em alto-mar. Ele comprou um barco e o equipou com tudo o que precisa para levar grupos de turistas para estes passeios alguns dias de cada vez. Como o Kip se aposentou, ele me perguntou se eu não gostaria de ser o capitão. Ele sabe que eu não vou conseguir encontrar outro cara que eu confie o suficiente para trabalhar comigo e ele não quer que eu trabalhe sozinho. Ele até achou que você ficaria feliz com esta ideia. O problema é... Bem, o barco está ancorado a uma meia hora de distância de sua casa. Aí eu pensei que talvez fosse melhor eu ficar com você, em vez de ficar morando no navio. Provavelmente vai ser inconveniente para você me ter por perto o tempo todo. Se você não quiser, eu dou um jeito.

Ele finalmente para de falar e encara o chão em silêncio. Levo um momento para me recuperar da torrente de palavras, mas quando compreendo o que significa, meu coração pula uma batida.

— Você quer morar comigo?

— Eu sei que está muito em cima. Nós nunca conversamos sobre uma coisa tão definitiva, pelo menos não em detalhes ou algo do tipo. Eu não sabia o que fazer, mas torço para que você não se importe, por enquanto.

Não é freqüente eu me sentir tão feliz a ponto de explodir de alegria, minha vida sempre foi difícil, então, isso é uma surpresa. Não conheço nenhuma outra forma de demonstrar o quanto estou feliz que não seja tomar Duo nos braços e beijá-lo como não fosse haver amanhã. Quando finalmente o solto, posso ver o choque em seus olhos.

— Você quer morar comigo? — Eu pergunto novamente, sentindo o sorriso tomar meu rosto de um lado ao outro, mas incapaz de parar. — Você **quer** morar comigo!

— Você não se incomoda por eu ter praticamente me convidado? Eu vou estar de seu lado direto, Trowa.

Quando ele aperta as pernas ao redor minha cintura, percebo que provavelmente estávamos dando um espetáculo para os caras da segurança... E então percebo que realmente não estou nem ai.

— Acha que isso me preocupa? Você sabe que eu quero mais tempo com você. Eu sempre quis.

— Aposto que você não esperava que fosse ser tão súbito.

Duo ainda se sente inseguro a meu respeito e sobre como eu realmente me sinto, exatamente como eu me sinto em relação a ele. Erguendo seu queixo para olhar no fundo dos preocupados olhos violeta, capto brevemente a fina cicatriz que acompanha o contorno do seu couro cabeludo todos esses anos.

— Já faz cinco anos desde nosso primeiro encontro. Essa é a sua idéia de súbito?

— Não. Você tem certeza? Eu posso ser um porre de manhã cedo.

— Você já dormiu comigo antes. Eu já acordei com você. Acho que conheço _alguns truques_ para melhorar seu humor pela manhã.

O brilho nos olhos dele muda de preocupação para desejo. É um movimento estratégico da parte dele, quando aumenta o aperto de suas pernas, aproximando ainda mais nossos corpos.

— Já tem algum plano para as férias? Eu sei que você vai ficar sozinho os últimos dias, mas estou com tempo de folga e tenho uma sugestão.

Eu não tinha a menor intenção de ficar sozinho, já que tinha planejado ficar com ele até os últimos dias de minhas férias, mas o planejado agora não é importante.

— O que tem você em mente?

— A primeira excursão está marcada só para o próximo mês, mas o navio está todo equipado e pronto para ser usado. Quer passear para algum lugar, ficar longe do mundo durante alguns dias? Howard sugeriu que eu passe um tempo nele para me acostumar.

— Precisa de uma tripulação? — Sempre nos certificamos de não nos distanciarmos de nossos amigos, é importante para nós dois, mas eu o quero durante algum tempo só para mim. Faz semanas desde que vimos um ao outro e parece que se passou um ano.

— Nós dois sozinhos damos conta do barco, creio. A comida vai ser enlatada, mas vamos sobreviver.

— Quanto tempo precisa, antes de partirmos?

— Precisamos parar na sua casa primeiro mas depois estaremos prontos para zarpar.

— Nossa casa. — Corrijo firmemente. — Vamos precisar levar alguma coisa especial?

— Só algumas roupas; mas não vai ser isso que vai tomar nosso tempo, Trowa. Eu preciso relaxar um pouco antes de manobrar um barco. — O sorriso mal-intencionado de Duo me diz que não é bem _relaxar_ o que ele tem em mente.

Deixando os pés dele tocarem o chão, eu o beijo novamente e só depois o empurro para dentro do carro. Minhas coisas são jogadas de qualquer jeito no banco traseiro, antes de eu sentar no banco do motorista, com o coração disparado. Cinco anos e eu ainda mal consigo esperar para senti-lo contra mim.

Quando ele sorri em minha direção, ergo uma sobrancelha, já sabendo que ele está rindo de minha pressa.

— Tá rindo do quê?

Rindo alto, ele dá de ombros.

— Nada não. Por que pergunta?

— Só curiosidade.

* * *

**Fim ^~ **

**A SEMANA TROWA BARTON acabou! Todas as fics das listas já foram postadas, então é só escolher, está esperando o quê?! Vá ler!**

**E aguarde a próxima SEMANA do Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing!**

.

* * *

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**TÉRMINO: EXCEPCIONALMENTE HOJE 24 DE NOVEMBRO DE 2012**

* * *

**Você acabou de ler: Just Curious (DeathAngel125 – Cap. 04 Final)**

.

**Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

**Traduções**

**Scandal / Escândalo (Aryam – Cap. 01 já postado) **

**Comforts (Kracken – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**Sweet Dreams (Babaca – Cap. único já postado)**

**Lost Vows (Trixie - Cap. único já postado)**

**Nocturnal Games Series – Fic 02 (Babaca - Cap. 02 já postado)**

**Glow (Kracken – Cap. único já postado)**

**In Your Eyes (Trixie – Cap. único já postado)**

**Pet (Trixie – Cap. único já postado)**

**Rattlesnakes (Trixie – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**Just Curious (DeathAngel125 – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**When I'm SixtyFour (Lorena – Cap. único já postado)**

**Bath House (Kracken – Cap. único já postado)**

**Comforts (Kracken – Cap. 02 já postado)**

**Another Day (Babaca – Cap. único já postado)**

**Inspiration Point (Lorena – Cap. único já postado)**

**Broken Jade (Sol_1056 – Notas já postado)**

**Broken Jade (Sol_1056 – Prólogo já postado)**

**Scandal / Escândalo (Aryam – Cap. 02 Final já postado)**

**The Best Laid Plans (Caroline – Cap. único já postado)**

**Broken Jade (Sol_1056 – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**Just Curious (DeathAngel125 – Cap. 02 já postado)**

**Comforts (Kracken – Cap. 03 Final já postado)**

**Just Curious (DeathAngel125 – Cap. 03 já postado)**

.

**Acesse o perfil da Illy-chan H. Wakai , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia a fic a ser lançada \o/**

**Fanfic Original**

**Ciclo de Memórias (Cap 03 – já postado)**

.

**Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

**Traduções**

**Sleep Deprivation (Sunhawk - Cap. único já postado)**

**Horrible - Extra 2 (Merula - Extra 2 já postado)**

**Trowa's Mission (Merula – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**He Promissed (CJMarie - Cap. único já postado)**

**Timing is Everything (Blue Soaring - Cap. único já postado)**

**Tiny Little Trowa (Raihne – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**Kiss The Cook - Trowa Style (Kracken – Cap. único já postado)**

**Trowa's Mission (Merula – Cap. 02 já postado)**

**Nightmares (Merula -** **Cap. único já postado**)

**Trowa's Mission (Merula – Cap. 03 já postado)**

**Tiny Little Trowa (Raihne – Cap. 02 já postado)**

**Jornada (Aryam – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**Scrooge (Sunhawk – Cap. único já postado)**

**.  
**

**A SEMANA TROWA BARTON acabou! Todas as fics das listas já foram postadas, então é só escolher, está esperando o quê?! Vá ler!**

**E aguarde a próxima SEMANA do Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing!**

**E comente, claro XD**


End file.
